Both sides of the coin
by PoisonedIceCream
Summary: Nellie finds sweeney in her kitchen, crying about both his lost love and the people he killes. She dosent know what caused this change in sweeney but shes willing to take this opprotunity and use it to get whta she wants.


Oh, okay

Oh, okay. I know he's out of character. Its necessary for this story, just trust in the fact I know what I'm doing and bare with me. There is a reason and within a few chapters it should become clear to you why.

--

--

Chapter one

Eleanor Lovett's slender fingers skimmed over the books upon her shelf, finally selecting a large tan and brown volume by the title "Paradise lost" She settled down upon her comfiest chair, opening the book to her favorite chapter, intending on reading only a little while before going to bed. She had just become really drawn into the story when she heard a sniffle coupled with a small whimper.

Her eyes instantly flew to Toby, asleep on the couch. No, he looked fine. She sat the book down on the arm of the chair, standing to look around, thinking now some animal must have found its way into the shop. She stepped into the restaurant area of her house and instantly caught sight of a man hunched over the take, face half buried in his arms. A thick mane of black hair encircled his head except a pure white streak to one side.

"Mista Todd?" She whispered and his head shot up and she was surprised to see two streaks of wetness down his cheeks. "Wots wrong love?" She asked, edging closer but still keeping her distance. She had never seen him cry and wasn't sure how to react.

"Lucy's dead!" He sobbed, head falling once again into his arms. "I'm all alone and I do horrible things!! Today I killed two people. Two men walked into my shop trustin' me and I sliced 'em ear t' ear I-" His next sentence was so mumbled she didn't catch it.

She did however decide it was safe to move closer. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your not alone love, you've got me and you always will."

"Why?" He looked up at her again and she felt her own heart tighten at the sadness held within them. "Why do you help me hide them and why would you let me do such awfull things Nellie?"

She froze. He hadn't called her by her first name since before he was deported. "Mista T, its…cause I….love you sir."

"T?" He echoed. "I wanna be my self for now." Her eyes flew to the table, certain she'd find a glass of brandy or something. Nope. Nothing.

"Barker?" She said aloud. She could scarcely believe it. He wanted her to call him by his old name?!

"Ben." He said softly. He looked at her intently. "Do you mean it? You really love me?"

She nodded definitely. "I always 'ave Mista T- I mean Ben" She corrected her self than on a whim leaned forward, catching his pale lips with her painted ones. He pulled back in shock and she instantly began stammering apologies, certain he would punish her for that little slip up.

Instead he stood, kissing her back. "You really do?" he gasped out the next time there lips parted.

She nodded. "With all me heart."

He kissed her, while she was occupied with his lips one of his hands shyly slid up her back, tugging at the laces of her corset. She didn't notice until he had slid the garment away from her. Her eyes where wide as she looked at him in shock. It was his turn to stammer apologies.

She quelled them with soft words of approval and slid her hands along his muscular chest quickly unbuttoning his shirt. She was tugging at his tie when he caught her small wrist in his large calloused hands.

"She'd understand wouldn't she?" His voice broke with this question, pleading tone quite evident. "She's gone and it's been so long"

Her thoughts momentarily flitted to the wretched beggar Lucy had become; she pushed her from her mind. "Of course Mista B. She wouldn't want you miserable jus' 'cause she's dead."

That was all the encouragement he needed. He picked up there scattered clothed, handing the bundle to her as he scooped her into his arm, carrying her out of the kitchen, up the steps and into his apartment.

She dropped the clothes on the floor as soon as they got in and she instantly jumped back into action Ben timidly following suit than quickly gaining confidence.

She smiled as he pulled her down to the bed with the thought that what she'd dreamed of was coming true. Benjamin Barker was paying attention to her. He wanted her!

--

--

--

Mrs. Lovett awoke with her head resting on Sweeney's bare chest. She felt so happy, she couldn't even think of words to describe it. He wanted her, he felt bad for killing people, it was too perfect. She was going to finally have the family she wanted, the family shed dreamed of while she was chopping up the bodies or scrubbing at his reddened shirts.

Her index finger was tracing offer his chest, silver white scars crisscrossing all across his torso. It had been pitch black last night and neither of them had dared light a candle for a sense of propriety that still lingered in both their minds. With that thought she hoped from the bed and quickly begin to gather her clothes. She was almost completely dressed, sitting on the bed as she attempted to lace he corset when her stirred.

"Mrs. Lovett?!" His voice was a growl. "What are you doing sitting in my bed?!" He sat up, backing away from her and fixing her with a glare that would scare most grown men. "Get out of here!!"

She frowned at him, more than a bit confused. "Wot?"

"You heard me!" He yelled and she sprung to her feet, grabbing her shoes and stockings from where they'd sat beside her on the bed. "Get out of my room!" She didn't say anything else, just shot him a hurt and puzzled look as she hurried thru the door.

--

--

review, its only the first chapter so it should get better (I hope) I wont feel like updating if no one like it though.


End file.
